blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
The PowerRock Girls
The PowerRock girls were made in a bands trailer by their Maid. Professor Uranium made them out of Harmony, Soda's and everything wicked. Added by the bands perspirations. its seems to be she made them by accident and it was actully the bands garbadge.They traveled the world fighting crime. Until the she quit her job and desided to settle in to a nicer home for her Daughter's. Due to the fact they dress like punks they always get mistaken by the PowerPunk Girls. Note: Unlike every other teams that were made this one was really made by a Female instead of a Male. And Her last name isn't really Maid its Uranium. Members Bonnie: Is the counterpart of Blossom, Berserk, Bunny and Brick. She is the leader of the girls. She is also very smart. But unlike her other counterparts she is more laid back due to the fact that her element is everything Wicked. She sometimes the one who starts the fight with her sisters but always ends it. Her hair is longer then her counterparts. She has a little ponytail at then end of her hair and wears a red headband. Her shirt is red with a red skirt and a leather jacket. Her singing style is Rock. Her element is everything wicked. In an upcomming episode When Evil Turns Good Brock is depressed with Berserk breaking up with him. Boonie first meets him when he is trying to open his locker he can open it but he doesn't want to. She helps him and notice his depression. She then learns about his past and helps him become good. At the end of the episode Brock is now a hero and is Bonnie's boyfriend. Bambi: ''' Is the counterpart of Bubbles, Brat, Bell and Bommer. She is the Joy and the Peace maker of the Group. She is somewhat ditzy and the Weakest. But unlike her counterparts she strongly dislikes fighting due to the fact that her element is Harmony. She is always forced into fighting and forces herself when her sisters are in danger. Her hair is braided and has a flower on top. She wears a light blue dress and dark blue sandals. Her singing style is Pop. Her element is Harmony. In an upcoming episode When Evil Turns Good Beck is not depressed unlike his brother but Angry. He then trys to do bad stuff outside the school but fails. Bambi notices this and trys to stop him. When she sweet talks him she shows him the good in nature. Beck becomes less agresive but more friendly. Even helping Boomer with his kite stuck in the tree. At the end of the episode Berk turns good and is like Bambi. '''Becky: Is the counterpart of Buttercup, Bruce, Banana and Butch. She is the toughest. She is also stronger then her fellow rockers. But unlike her counterparts she as some anger managment some times due to the fact that her element is soda and has some fizz in her. She is always the one who starts the fights. Sometimes the one who ends it. Her hair is shorter then her Counterparts. She has a dark green shirt with black pants. Has a white leather jacket. Her hairs pointy and sharp with green highlights. Her singging style is Metal. Her element is Soda. In the episdoe When Evil Turns Good Becky doesn't play a major role in the episode. At the end of the episode she says a few words "I think dating is gross" Category:Teams Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Female Character Category:Living characters Category:Leaders Category:Characters